Gedgie's Top Ten English Cities
These are Gedgie's Top Ten English Cities ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 English Cities I was initially going to do a top 10 European cities, but the list would have been the same. Actually this is now a list of the top 10 European cities. Be prepared for awesomeness. Honourable mentions BIRMINGHAM 10.London The capital city of the greatest country in the world had to be somewhere on this list. It would have been higher if not for Arsenal FC, the Millennium Eye, and it being the meeting place of the worst Parliament in the world. 9.Newcastle upon Tyne Geordies, I love them and so should the rest of you. If I could have any accent, it would be a Geordie accent. The two most important people to come out of Newcastle are the TV presenters Ant and Dec. They work so well together and made Saturday mornings amazing as a child. Alan Shearer also gets an honourable mention. 8.Sheffield There’s only one reason Sheffield is in this top 10 and that’s Ice Hockey. I love the sport, but unfortunately there isn’t a lot of it over here. The closest team to me is the Sheffield Steelers and they’re also quite successful, so this team is the single reason Sheffield is on the list. 7. Truro Cornwall is my favourite county. Apparently Truro is the only city in Cornwall. That’s it. 6. Manchester Coronation Street. I watch hours of this program throughout the week and often find myself watching the omnibus at the weekend. It wouldn’t be possible without Manchester. 5.Nottingham The home of Robin Hood. Disney Films = instant win. Also contains the Trent Bridge cricket ground, which is fun to spend a day at, drinking in the summer. 4. Bradford A large percentage of my friends live in Bradford, so it’s where I spend most of my Friday nights. The nightlife there is amazing. It’s also famous for the National Museum of Photography, Film and Television. Shock Entry 3. Limerick I know nothing about Limerick, but ^5 Smurf. 2.Leeds My home city. If this wasn’t the case, I doubt it would be so high, but it would definitely make the list. The Kaiser chiefs, the greatest indie band there is are from Leeds, with 3 members being from my school. We also boast the worst Spice Girl, Mel B, the model Nell McAndrew and the DJ Chris Moyles. We have a wealth of talent. 1.Liverpool I intend to go to university there, and then live the rest of my life there. Liverpool gave the world the Beatles and it also boasts the best Spice Girl, Mel C. It’s the home of Liverpool FC, the most successful club in the history of English football. It also has the title of European Capital of Culture for 2008. There we have it, the (official) top 10 English (European) cities. Although I wouldn’t advise visiting any of them. Seriously there’s no culture in Liverpool just a load of angry scousers wanting to rob you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Category: Lists